Assassin
by Jianna Marie
Summary: Kagome is an undercover assassin. Her most recent assignment was InuYasha, a devious hanyou causing trouble in Tokyo. WARNING: Contains strong sexual content & mild violence. Don't get me wrong, I love InuXKag but this was just something different.


**JiJi Baby - ONE-SHOT! There is nothing else to this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: Strong sexual content. Immature readers are NOT welcome.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Shit shit shit shit shit!_" I thought as I walked down the streets of Tokyo. I was on a big assignment, the biggest of my career. And I just lost my target.

Oh, you don't know who I am, do you? My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm an agent, an assassin for a big company called Teskino. I've been working here for about 5 years now, going on dangerous missions, completing riggerous tasks, you know, shit like that. My latest assignment is to track down and kill a hanyou that goes by the name of InuYasha. He's been causing some problems around the town and I've been dispatched to do away with him quickly and quietly. I had him but the sneaky bastard got away on me. How damn annoying; now I'll have to search for the snake again and figure out a way to get close to him.

"Damn you half-breed, you got away this time but you won't be so lucky the next."

I turned and walked into the closet inn. I paid for a room then noticed a flash of silver pass by me. Turning my head slightly I saw him, the bastard I was after. He was right there. It's a good thing he didn't see my face before. So I did what I knew how to do best to reel in a male prey. Seductively I motioned for him to follow. Without a fight, he followed after me up to my room. As I opened the door I felt his hand wrap around my waist. I turned and looked at him. His lips trapped mine as he forcefully pushed me in the room closing the door with his foot.

"You know you're pretty hot," he said between kisses.

"I can say likewise for you," I said as he pushed me down on the bed.

I began to tear at his clothes while he does the same to me. I could feel the heat between us rising. Why was I so ready to do this? Well he IS attractive but he's my target, I shouldn't be so willing to give myself to him. Don't know, maybe because I've been so long without sex? Oh well fuck it, let's just do this.

I pulled at his pants finally able to jerk them down to where his aching erection was visible. Fuck he's huge, oh well, there's a first for everything. He was able to pull my pants off and rip away at my cherry thong. I felt myself become moist between my legs, damn why was I so turned on? I guess he could sense the feeling I was getting because he quickly moved from my mouth down to my vagina. The feel of his tongue on my wet entrance was so intense; I had never felt anything like that before. It felt so good.

My back began to hunch as I gripped some of his hair, and he kept on with his business. I could feel the cum ready to explode from my body. If he kept this up, I don't know how much longer I was gonna last. Shit he was amazing with that tongue. I felt myself clench and explode. InuYasha seemed to be intrigued by the way I reacted to his tongue and pulled away.

"So I'm guessing you liked that; well you ain't seen nothin yet." Inuyasha said.

"Let's see what you got," I said licking my lips.

Before I could get out another word he trapped my mouth in a kiss as he plunged into my body. I gasped for air as he dug deeper and deeper into me. It felt so good.

"Faster" was the only thing I was able to mutter out. He must have heard me because his speed increased 10 fold. I swear he was trying to fuck me to the last inch of sanity. The bed began to squeak beneath us. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he drilled me. I could feel the next explosion coming on. I think he knew too cause he didn't let up. He kept going, gripping my neck the entire time. I cried out as my sweet juices coated his cock and he pulled out.

With one last kiss he collapsed beside me and I held him in my arms drifting off to sleep myself.

I woke a couple hours later and looked. He was still there, sleeping ever so peacefully. I began to think about what had accrued.

"_That had to be the best sex I've ever had in my life._" I thought to myself as I slide out of the bed and went into the bathroom grabbing the bag I had with me. I washed myself up in the sink making sure to get as clean as possible. Once I had finished washing up I put on the spare pair of clothes I had with me. After washing my face I looked in the bag and found my Sais. I'd only need one however so I took one out of the bag and stuck it in my belt behind me. I grabbed my bag and went back in the room. He was still sleeping, good because he wasn't going to wake up. As much as I wanted to let him live, I had a job to do and it had to be done. Silently I sat my bag down and took the weapon from my belt. I stood over him then quickly sliced his neck.

His eyes flashed open and he stared at me in terror. As his blood filled the bed I tapped the earpiece in my ear.

"Red Dog here, what's your status?" Hojo said into the earpiece.  
"Target terminated," I said looking down at InuYasha's lifeless body.

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Good, cleaning crew is coming up now. Be ready to move out."

"Copy that, Hawk Eye out." I said tapping the earpiece again.

Seconds later the cleaning crew came and took the body away. They cleaned the bed replacing the mattress and blankets and dispatching the old ones. Hojo walked up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Hojo looked down at me and said, "Good work Higurashi."

"All in a day's work for an assassin." I said turning to leave the room with Hojo following close behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**JiJi Baby - Don't get me wrong I love Kagome and InuYasha I just wanted to do something different. This short one-shot was inspired by the movie Elektra. No flames please.**


End file.
